peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-27 ; Comments *Peel refers to the Christmas party for "non-believers and drinkers" that had taken place on 08 December 1999. *He has to change styluses mid-show, and likens it to "crawling out on the wing of an aeroplane to plug a ruptured petrol tank." Sessions *None Tracklisting *High Fidelity: 'Unsorry (7")' (mail order or download only) *Garnett Silk: 'Hard Nut To Crack' (Maddoc) :(JP: 'Well, as I've observed before, rather tastelessly, but in the world of popular music, death is no handicap really to the forging of a career.') Silk died 10 December 1994. *Reatards: 'Miss You (LP-Grown Up, Fucked Up)' (Empty) *Hefner: 'Normal Molly (CDS-The Sweetness Lies Within)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'They are a kind of one-tune band in a sense, but I like the tune and I like the words that they attach to it.') *Konflict: 'Roadblock (The Matrix Remix) (Compilation CD-Drum And Bass Armageddon)' (Renegade Hardware) *Beulah: 'Emma Blowgun's Last Stand (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Space (1999) (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'It's Cliched To Be Cynical At Christmas' (white label) :(JP: 'Ridiculous thing is, I've got a lump in me throat hearing those kids singing on that, but if it had been on a Cliff Richard record, I'd have hated 'em!') *Medusa: 'Komodo (12"-Freak Beatz)' (Flo) (a false start playing the next track) *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'Injured Birds' (demo) *Soulbossa: 'Inga Penga (CD-Love Amongst The Stars)' *Johnny And Jon: 'Christmas In Vietnam (Compilation CD-Bummed Out Christmas)' (Rhino/WEA) :(JP: 'Well, the message in all of that seems to be, "Kill a Commie for Christmas."') *Capleton: 'Say What You Want (7")' (Maddoc) *Mati:K: 'Dada In Vinyl (LP-Mati:K)' (Sub Rosa) *(news-edited out) *Predator: 'Nothing Left (12")' (5HQ Recordings) *Elastica with Mark E Smith: 'How He Wrote Elastica Man (12"-6 Track EP)' (Deceptive) *Fall: 'Birthday Song (new mix) (CDS1-F-'Oldin' Money)' (Artful) *Quads: 'There's Never Been A Night (7")' (Big Bear) John cannot remember the artist who originally recorded this: unbelievably, it was Shirley Bassey. *DJ T-Rock: 'The Constancy Of The Speed (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop Recordings) *Simon Joyner: 'It Will Never Be This Way Again (CD-The Lousy Dance)' (Atavistic / Truck Stop) :(JP: 'Of course, by the time you hear this programme, I'm sure the Christmas festivities will be over, but, as I'm sure you realise, the deep spirituality of the programmes continues to throb throughout life, so...') *Tamlins & Trinity: 'Silent Night (Compilation CD-Yard Style Christmas)' (Vp) *John Fahey: 'Medley: Hark The Herald Angels Sing / O Come All Ye Faithful (LP-The New Possibility: John Fahey's Guitar Soli Christmas Album)' (Takoma) *Gene: 'Love Lives Here' (Peel's 60th birthday CD) *Hydroplane: 'Follow (LP-Hope Against Hope)' (Bad Jazz) *Justin Berkovi: 'Through Night Filmic (CD-In The Bag)' (Harthouse) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Soft Verges (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' (Probe Plus) *Calexico: 'Descamino' File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-12-27 (BFBS) ;Length *01:52:11 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes